Lost in Neo Arcadia
by WonderKyouhei
Summary: Megaman Zero 3 Arc. Iris is somehow alive, she is found by resistance and meets Zero, but he doesn't remember anything about thier relactionship. What will happen to her? Maybe romantic maybe not o3o"
1. Meeting

It was just an ondinary day for Ciel, she was waiting the legendary reploid Zero who was searching for the baby elfes in a forest. The girl felt kinda stupid by telling him to be careul, Zero managed to beat powerful reploids like Copy-X, the four guardians and even Elpizo who had the power of the Dark Elf, but Ciel couldn't help it.

"Miss Ciel!"

"What is it Menart?"

"The soliders found a reploid woman out of the base."

"How is her?"

"She fainted but she's fine, Cerveau is studing her... How lucky."

"You are not thinking strange things, right Menart?"

"Hee hee..."

The kid leaved the room running and Ciel went to the recover room to see the woman, she had long brunette hair almost long as Zero's. She was wearing a red beret, a blue and red armor with yellow accents. Same colors for the skirt and boots.

"What we know about her?"

"She is an old reploid, only this."

"It's fine, I'll take care of her."

"I'll go to my lab now, I must check some Secret Disks found by Zero."

"Ok."

As Cerveau left the room, the woman said something in her sleep.

"Ze... Zero..."

"What?" 'She knows Zero?'

After some minutes she opened her green eyes.

"Ooww... Where am I?"

"You are in the resistance base."

"Is this... The new Repliforce?"

"Repli-what?" Asked Ciel in a confused tone.

"Repliforce, is the most know militia group on this planet."

"Wait, so you are from Neo Arcadia?"

"Neo What?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Cerveau's words, you are an old reploid."

"So this is a futuristic world?"

"Yeah, kinda. By the way, you were calling Zero in your sleep, weren't you?"

"What?! Do you know Zero?" The mysterious girl changed tone

"Yes, he is our ally. Was he your friend or something?"

"Oh! Well..."

"Miss Ciel! Zero has returned" Said Colbare.

"Oh that's great! C'mon... Uhm..."

"Iris" said with a weak smile.

"Ok Iris, let's go!"

The reploid called Iris followed Ciel and what she found is just like what he remembered. A red warrior with golden hair and a cold expression on his face.

"Zero!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"W-What? But..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something Iris, Zero can't remember anything of his past..." said Ciel.

"Oh... Is that so? Then, s-sorry... Zero."

"Iris is your name right? How did you found us?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! I've just learned a new tecnique so don't make me test it right now!"

"Stop Zero, our soliders found her out of the base and took her here!"

"How she knows me then?"

"I don't know but she was mumbling your name in her sleep."

"Uhm... Ze-"

"By the way, Ciel... The baby elfes found Weil and went with him."

"Oh..."

"Iris! You are coming with me, we have to talk."

"Don't be too harsh with her, please."

"I don't promise anything"

Zero went with Iris in another room under Ciel's sad eyes.

Hello! This is my very first fic in english, so sorry for eventual mistakes. Im Italian BTW, and in Italy no one knows Megaman as me... To be honest, no one knows Megaman in general :c


	2. The First Battle

"Now, sit down."

Iris followed Zero's order without a single word, she couldn't understand. Why, why Zero was so harsh with her? Was he really the gold-hearted reploid that she helped many years ago? But the most important question was, will Zero hurt her again?

"First question." started Zero "How do you know my name?"

"I was your navigator, we worked together in a militia group called Repliforce."

"So you are saying we were allies?"

"Kinda, I'm not too good at fighting. I just had the role to breif you."

"Second question. Did I team up with X at that time?"

"Yes, you were best friends alike."

"I must inform you then, there's a copy of X that wants to kill us of the resistance, we are his enemeis."

"What are you...?"

"Ciel will tell you the details. Now my last question... For now."

"Ok..."

"Ciel told me that the soliders found you fainted, what happened to you?"

"W-What? Uhm..."

"Can't your understand?"

"Oh! Well..."

"It seems you are in a trauma. Something similiar to me uh?"

"Well, yes."

"Im going to do a mission now."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I'd l-like to help you..."

"What? You just said you are not good at fighting."

"Yes, but you see... I can use a special gem that creates a special armor."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I want to know you better... Please Zero!"

The red reploid didn't know if was a good idea to trust that girl. Her innocente appears... Zero found that quite suspicious, and the fact that she knew so much about him was not a too good thing but he felt to give Iris a chance, in fact if she had some powers, two heads are better than one.

"Fine, but if you can't keep up, return here. Understand?"

"Y-Yes" said Iris.

"Follow me to the commander room."

As they exited out of the door, Ciel talked to them, hoping that Zero didn't hurt Iris's feelings. He wasn't the most expressive reploid ever but at least he had some kindness with his allies or friends. With unknown people though, the red warrior has proved to be extremely cold.

"So, how was that?" Ciel whispered in Iris's ear.

"He asked a lot of questions, and was very harsh."

"This is the less worst, trust me."

"If you are going to come with me," Zero interrupted them "I want less words than now."

"Ugh... Right sir."

"Just call me Zero."

The three went to commander room to choose the mission and Iris was scared and excited at same time, she never had a serious fight and the new Zero wasn't esactly the nicest guy around but that was the only, precious opportunity to impress him. Also she was curious to know about Neo Arcadia and the copy of the reploid X, maybe he wasn't all this evil.

"There's only two missions, Mr Zero." A young woman said.

"We are going in the factory."

"We?"

"Iris is coming with me."

"Oh, are you two ready?"

"Yes. Iris?"

"Uhm... Yeah!"

"Stay alive, ok?"

"Of course." Said Iris with a large smile

"Hmpf. Send us to the factory."

"Zero..."

The two reploids was sent to the factory, there was so many old stuff and Iris was kinda disgusted.

"Ahead is the factory control unit. Data from cameras in the factory is sent to this unit. Destroy the cameras you process."

As the mission started, Zero noticed one thing. The purple armor that Iris actived was powerful, almost unbreakble but...

"You are too slow."

"Sorry, my armor was made for fight, not exploration."

"You should've warn me before the mission."

"Ugh... S-sorry..."

"Get out of the armor."

"What?"

"I'll give you my buster. Do you think you can fight with it?"

"Uhm, I can try... Wait, what?"

"What's the matter?"

"You have a cannon!"

"No. I have a gun."

"What the..."

"We'll talk about that later. C'mon, get out of that armor!"

"Yes sir!"

Iris obeyed and Zero gived her the Z-Buster, the mission became more excited and confusing for the girl. What in the earth did happen to Zero?

"Are you in your dreams again?" Said Zero annoyed.

"No! Just... How should I use this?"

"Just like a normal gun. Keep pressed the trigger to charge a stronger attack. Now let's go."

"Yes sir."

Finally, the duo moved at a decent speed even if Iris had some difficult at jumping fast and her reflexes wasn't really the best. After some robots defeated and cameras destroyed, they reached a room with a giant beehive.

"Don't drop your guard."

"Right!"

The beehive opened and six bees came out attacking Zero, who easily disposed of them. Then it closed only to open after four seconds, this time the bees attacked Iris.

"Hya!"

The girl managed to dodge and shoot the little enemeis.

"We have to destroy it by hiting the core. Use your armor!"

"Yes sir!"

As the beehive opened by the third time, Iris shooted a purple beam that easily destroyed the core. Even Zero's sword wasn't strong as that armor, and the crimson warrior started to think that maybe Iris could've become very useful if trained well. Zero ordered to exit out of the armor and the mission continued, until they reached the final room and a white reploid with a cape.

"So, the barbaric reploid is trying to corrupte ladies now?"

"Shut up and prepare yourself. Iris, the armor."

"Right!"

"Oh! What a strange armor you have" 'Maybe this is not the best situation, I am against two enemeis.' The reploid started to think 'Zero has defeated Inarrabita gaining her power while the girl is a mystery... What should I do?'

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I am Devilbat Schilt, one of Weil's Numbers. I can't stand your barbaric ways, so..." He turned into a big, robotic bat with grey and purple wings "I have to clean up the trash!"

The fight started and Zero, after using the Ice Form, slashed at Hellbat who vanished laughing and reapperead in front of Iris, shooting some bats at the armor, without much effect though. Iris charged a beam but it was too slow and the Maverick had enough time to teleport and attack Zero, but the legendary reploid was faster and attacked Hellbat with a charged slash, freezing the electric bat. Zero kept his guard while Iris was charging a second beam, and this time managed to hit the enemy who screamed in pain and the battle seemed won.

"Did... Did we beat him?"

"Hhmm." Zero slowly closed the distance between him and Hellbat, altrough his guard wasn't enough and the maverick managed to hit Zero with much bats and paralyzed him with an electric beam. "Gah!"

"Ahahah, what's the matter, Zero? Can't you resist? Well, I guess your barbaric life will end now."

Zero closed his eyes and tried to get free when a loud voice was heard, but wasn't one of Hellbat's laugh, it was a scream of pain.

"W-What are you doing, woman?"

"Take this!" Iris, who disactived the armor, shooted the Maverick with the Zero Buster.

"Gaaah! You insolen-"

"Die, Maverick!" Hellbat wasn't fast enough and Zero divided his body with the Z-Saber. "You talk too soon."

"Ke...keke! No manners... No manners at all! Trying to defy Lord Weil, what dismal behavior! Ke... Kekekekeeee!"

Hellbat exploded and Iris gived the Z-Buster at Zero.

"Iris... Why did you do that?"

"The a-armor was too slow... And t-there wasn't another w-way to save you..."

"You should'nt..."

"Im so glad you are alive..." Iris smiled and fainted.

"Zero..." Said Ciel sadly

"... Mission complete." Replied Zero.

"Transferring... Two... One... Transfer complete."

Zero and Iris finally reached the base and Ciel got closer at them.

"Zero... Thank you. That recycling plant will be out of operation for some time, I think. Thank you so much... And... Im sorry for her."

"If wasn't for her I would'nt be here now. Call Cerveau and tell him to repair her.

"Yes." Ciel took Iris to the scientist. "She needs help."

"I see, she seems really injuried. I'll take her in the laboratory."

Meanwhile, some important guys heard about Hellbat's death. Those guys was Copy-X, Harpuia and the former criminal: Doctor Weil.

"What? Another s-s-solider is dead?" Said the glitched reploid.

"Im sorry Master X, this Zero seems to be too strong for the Eigth Judges."

"That b-b-blasted reploid!"

"Master X." Said Harpuia "Isn't strange?"

"Uh?"

"This time, our soliders got defeated incredibly soon."

"True. Do y-y-you think that Zero found an a-a-ally?"

"Master X, this could be a precious opportunity for us. Kidnapping this mysterious guy we can force Zero to surrender."

As Harpuia suspected, Weil was the most sneaky living thing on the planet... No, he was just pure evil and the guardian knew that the old man was planning something to betray X.

"This is a good p-p-plan... But no. I want more! We'll kidnap this new enemy to force Zero to came here and challenge me... I'll d-d-destroy that fake hero!"

"Fake indeed Master X, hee hee hee."

Sorry for the late but you know, I had to study hard to pass the school (uff...). I'll try to be more active :3 R&R, so you can help me to improve my english ^-^


	3. Decisions

At the resistance base, Ciel and Zero was waiting news by Cerveau about Iris. Expecially Zero who had a lot of questions for her, why she talked about a cannon? And why she cared so much about him? Iris wasn't in the history of reploids, like the original X, Zero himself and the newcomer, Omega so no one could know the answer except for herself.

"Do you think she will be able to live?" Asked Ciel.

"My injuries after the fight with Copy-X were more bad. She is not in danger."

"Yeah, but Iris is not strong as you."

"Even Fefnir, who is weak against thunder would resist."

Zero was obviously lying, just to rassicure Ciel... Or maybe he was trying to rassicure himself.

"Mr Zero, there's only one mission. Will you accept?"

"... I will."

In the laboratory, Iris had a dream. The girl was running in a red, endless path until she saw something. Something that she never wanted to see: Zero was badly injuried, kneeling before another reploid. As she reached Zero, the crimson warrior pushed her away saying her to not get close to him, then the other reploid dashed at Zero, followed by a charged shot. Iris tried to protect Zero but a hand stopped her, a human hand, and then she woke up... But not under Ciel's eyes, not under Cerveaus eyes, the one who waited her was Zero.

"Iris..." Said the blonde reploid, looking at her green eyes.

"Zero, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I finished the last mission." He had to admit that she was kinda of cute, her innocent look almost blocked him... But there was no time for that!

"Where is Cerveau?"

"Ciel is scolding him for sleeping at the work."

"Uh?"

"Follow me."

They exited out of the laboratory only to hear a extremely loud voice.

"Seriously, how could you sleep during that operation!?"

"I'm sorry , but I started to feel..."

"Feel like WHAT?"

"Well... I felt a gentle warm over my body, almost like a hug from a father."

"Hug from a father... IS THIS THE TIME TO THINK TO A FATHER?"

"Ugh..."

"Ehy guys!" Said Iris, followed by Zero.

"Oh hi. Well, uhm... I..."

"You snapped again, didn't you?" Zero knew Ciel, she was a nice girl but there was a very few calm side inside her.

"Yeah... But seriously, Cerveau told me about a gentle hug, warm and stuff like this."

"Don't worry, he did a good work." Said Iris before giving Ciel a large smile. "I can move perfectly."

"Oh I'm so glad of that."

"Wait Cerveau, Ciel said... Gentle hug and warm?"

"Yeah Iris... Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just felt like that in my dream."

"Oh you dreamed something?" Asked Ciel.

"Yeah."

"And what?"

"Uhm... Let's focus on the next mission."

"You are not goint to follow me this time."

"Wait what?!"

"It's too dangerous for you, stay here."

"But..."

"Besides, we can't proceed with a variable speed. I hope you understand this."

"Yeah... But..."

"Why?" Asked Cerveau. "Is Iris slow?"

"She have a powerful armor that is really slow though. And until this problem is not solved, we cannot work together."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I can try to modify her armor!"

"What? Can you really do that?"

"Iris, Cerveau created my boomerang, my recoild rod and repaired my saber and buster twice."

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

"Yeah."

"If you follow me, we can start."

"Zero!" Said Menart.

"What's the matter?" Replied the reploid

"Someone wants you at the second floor, room 02A"

"Hhmm, I guess I'll go."

As Zero followed Menart to the room, Iris went in Cerveau's laboratory and gived the gem to the scientist. She lied on the platform and closed her eyes, ready to be studied.

"You can open your eyes, I have to confront your gem with Zero's data first." Said Cerveau.

"Oh."

"So Iris, how was your time? Ciel told me you are really old."

"Well, I lived in a hard period too, but this war seems so much darker, expecially with this crisis of energy."

"Yeah, without Zero we wouldn't manage to survive... He saved us many times and gived us the hope."

"Tell me Cerveau, Zero is always so cold?"

"He is very serious and doesn't show his emotions ofter, I guess it's because of his amnesia."

"He was serious in my time too but not at this point... But I can understand him."

"You like him don't you?"

"W-What?" Iris blushed at the question.

"Ahah worry, I will keep the secret.'

"But I didn't..."

"Your face became red."

"... Please don't tell this to anyone."

"As I said, you don't have to worry Iris. But why you like him so much?"

"Well, I don't really know, he is strong, cool and sometimes nice."

"Listen... I am trying to study Zero's data to create new weapons, can you tell me what he was like?"

"Oh yeah. He had a buster like a cannon called Z-Buster and his Z-Saber, but that's all."

"A cannon you said?"

"Yeah, Zero too seemed to be unaware of this."

"Maybe he got an upgrade."

"I don't know, his new gun was less powerful than the old cannon... But faster"

"Hm... Oh well, the connection between Zero's data and your gem is complete!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now, I need you to sleep so I can work."

"Ok. Good luck Cerveau." She replied smiling, falling in a deep sleep some minutes later.

Next time we will know who wanted Zero :3 I thanks all the people who is supporting and will support this story despite my awful late, you are awesome! Oh, and I leaved an easter egg, will you find it? 


	4. No title (long chapter owo)

**Hi guys, how are you? Fine? Well, because I have something to tell you before this chapter. The first part talks about Zero who was called in chapter 3 "Decisions" while Iris was being studied by Cerveau, so you can say that this part is a chapter 3.5 ^- By the way, the easter egg was Manga Ciel personality, in the manga she snaps often** **XD**

Zero followed Menart to the room, asking to himself who could've want to talk with him. He was a hero, yeah but he spent so much time in the base that everyone knew him quite well. Wait, that could've be a spy! The warrior kept his guard while following the kid, but no Neo Arcadia solider was there... Just a girl with a red pigtail and the uniform tipical of the resistance. She reached Zero hugging him.

"Ehm... I'll leave you alone." Menart went to another room.

"Oh Zero, I'm so glad I could meet you again! Do you remember me, right?"

"Actually no, who are you?"

"But..." She pushed herself away from Zero. "You are terrible!" The girl yelled. "Even though you kissed me... Geez, I bet you do this with every girl you meet!"

"Kissed?" Replied Zero

"Yeah... One year ago."

"Wait, are you... Linette?"

Zero remembered that girl who was captured by Neo Arcadia that she saved in Blizzack Staggrof and Leviathan's base, after that they had a kiss. Linette screamed in joy and hugged the crimson warrior again.

"Of course you remember me, you saved me from that secret base! Oh god I'm so glad!"

"Uhm..."

"Here some E-Crystals, and... This!"

She grabbed Zero's cheeks and kissed him with passion and he couldn't do anything but watch her.

As she broke the kiss she mocked the blonde. "You should've close your eyes you know?" She giggled.

"There's rules for a kiss?"

"Well, it makes the kiss more intense. Oh, don't tell this to Ciel, human girls gets over angry about this little things. And for caution, this new Iris shouldn't be aware too."

"Iris is not a human."

"Yeah but..."

"Are you jealous?"

"N-No!" She blushed.

"If you want, I'll keep the secret. After all, I didn't said anything about our kiss for a year."

"Oh. By the way Zero, did you..."

"Did I what?"

"Did you... Uhm..." Linette blushed harder. "Miss me?"

"... Why are you asking me this?" Zero tried to stay cold but the question tormented him.

"Because..."

The two reploids stayed in silence watching each other until they kissed again. After some minutes, Linette broke the kiss.

"I love you Zero." And she kissed him for the third time.

 **And now the real chapter 4 begins!**

Meanwhile at Neo Arcadia, Copy-X discovered by a judge that Blazin Flizard too was defeated. This time, the reploid at his command, got destroyed in more time than Hellbat. This could've mean only one thing: Zero tried to cover his preciuos ally, but the blue ruler was ready to use everything he got to meet that piece of trash who dared help his enemeis, so he went to Weil's laboratory and saw him working at something.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing a powerful missle to launch in Area Z-3079 so Omega can find the Dark Elf."

"That's good... No, that's an i-i-incredible opportunity we have."

"For what, Master?"

"Simple. To force Zero to t-t-take his friend with him-m-m..."

"That's a wonderful idea, Master X... Eheheheh."

"How much time you n-n-need?"

"Just some minutes."

"Perfect!"

But Weil was far from be trusted. He surely must have reprogramed X, the real ruler of Neo Arcadia could never do such things for revenge. He couldn't never waste human lifes just for that battle! So, a message was sent...

'I wonder if I am doing the right thing.' Thought Zero while kissing Linette.

"Zero!" A voice said?

"Uh?"

"It's me, Hirondelle! A green reploid wishes to talk with you."

"That's Harpuia! Linette, stay here." And Zero dashed to the commander room.

"Zero!" Said Ciel

"What do you want, Harpuia?"

"I hate to admit it but I need your help."

"For what?"

"I'll talk about the details later! A missle is going to be launched by Weil to catch the Dark Elf."

"WHAT?" Ciel almost screamed.

"And worst of all. He and Master X suspicts that you found an ally... So they are going to use that missle to force your friend to show up."

"T-That's horrible!"

"That bastard..." Muttered Zero

"I will not join you, I will evacuate the city designed as target."

"We will localize the coordinates of the missle." Replied Ciel

"Goodbye." Harpuia closed the comunication. 'I must talk to Master X now...'

"Harpuia!"

"M-Master X!"

"I have to tell you s-s-something. You are not in charge anymore!"

"What?! What are you saying, Master?"

"Weil managed to l-l-localize the Dark Elf while you and the other guardians gained only got defeated by the resista-stance. A-A-And I am sick and tired of useless people like y-y-you!"

"That's not..."

"Weil! If s-s-something will happen to me, you will be the ruler of N-N-Neo Arcadia."

"I'm honored of that, my Master."

"Very well. What a-a-are you doing here Harpuia? Leave, you are b-b-banished from Neo Arcadia. You and your-r-r-r two brothers!"

'Dammit...'

Even Weil was surprised of this decision, but in a way, he was glad of it, that Harpuia was a nuisance.

"Why did you banished Harpuia?"

"Don't you g-g-get it? Harpuia could be the mysterious ally of Zero. If y-y-you think about that, Harpuia was absent during the fight with Hellbat, while h-h-he was here when Flizard got destroyed."

"I see."

"In any case, he s-s-seems kinda of rebel in this times."

"Then why didn't you punished him right here?"

"Becuase, I have a p-p-plan to find out who really i-i-is this new enemy. After all, he is a pushover for Zero and Omega so he can't help-lp us in fight."

"Hehehehe, you are fully of surprises, aren't you?"

"Quick! Finish and Launch the m-m-missle!"

"As you wish, Master X."

'Prepare yourself, Zero! This time you will witness the power of Neo Arcadia, and the revenge of the perfect copy!'

At the base, Cerveau finally finished to study Iris, and she woken up.

"Hi Iris, I have a good news and a bad news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The good is that I managed to remodel the armor, making it with a normal size. The bad news is that Neo Arcadia wants to capture Zero's new ally... You."

"... I want to talk with Zero..."

"He is in the commander room."

"Ok."

As Iris and Cerveau reached the room, Ciel warned Iris about the danger.

"I know Ciel."

"Iris." Said Zero "You are not going to follow me."

"But..."

"No but, you will stay here!"

"O-Ok..."

Just as expected, an alarm warned them about the missle, and a voice was heard.

"If you want to stop the missle, you might need some help, Zero... Hehehe."

The nagivators managed to have the coordinates of the lethal weapon and Zero was sent.

"Zero... Come back alive..." Said Ciel and Iris both.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he always managed to survive at every danger he faced."

"Your right Cerveau... C'mon Iris" Smiled Ciel.

'Zero...'

The screen showed Zero who managed to get near to the missle.

"You made it! What a relief!"

"Have you determined the missile's target?"

"The target is... Area Z... 3079... That's a human residential district like Harpuia said. Wait, that's not all! The Dark Elf is there, too!"

"So he's trying to jump right in and take the Dark Elf... Understood."

"Zero, please be careful." Said Iris.

"I will."

The legend started his mission fighting numeruous mavericks ready to stop him. Slash after slash, jump after jump, Zero finally managed to reach the missle, jumping on it before it was launched.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Asked Ciel.

"This is my opportunity, I'll stop both Baby Elfes and Omega!"

The crimson reploid raced through the missile structure, clearing each section as it separates. After defeating the last group of mavericks, Zero reached the gate to the control area and found the Baby Elves.

"They are..."

"Look Prea, that's the bad reploid who chased us!"

"Yeah Crea, that's the fake reploid who chased us!"

"Looks I have to take care of you first."

The Baby Elves surrounded Zero and attacked him, who easily dodged the enemeis and hit them with his sword. They tried the same strategy until they fused in one, big sphere of energy, but after a few hits, the legendary reploid managed to understand their pattern and with a powerful charged slash, forced the Baby Elves to defuse. But the missle started to shake.

"Aaah! It hurts!"

"Yeah, it hurts!"

"But even if we lost, the missile will land soon! Our mission is a success!

"Even if we lost, we'll see our Mama soon! Our mission is a success!"

"Damn!"

Zero tried to escape from the explosion but he fainted and when he opened his eyes he saw Omega absorbing the Dark Elf, becoming golden.

"Omega, can you beat that bad reploid for us?"

"Yeah, beat that fool reploid for us!"

"Not yet!" A voice was heard and Harpuia reached Omega. "We are the soliders of Neo Arcadia, we fight for protect humans! Is this the peace you follow? WEIL!"

The green reploid tried to attack Omega with his thunders but the giant enemy was just too powerful and knocked Harpuia with a few orbs of energy.

"Gah!"

"Harpuia!" Zero blocked the last orb.

"Omega! Kill them!"

"Yeah, kill them!"

"Zero! Stay right where you are, I'll send you at base! ... What?"

"Tsk!" Zero hardly dodged the orb. "What's the problem?"

"The system doesn't work!"

"Heheheheheheh, sorry you can only send someone in the city... And guess who is the only one that can save them?"

"Weil...! Did you hacked the system!?"

"I can do everything... Bwahahaah!"

Ciel and Iris couldn't watch Zero and Harpuia getting badly beated by Omega... And Iris took a decision, a gem shocked her with it purple energy and the winged armor was ready to be used.

"What are you doing?"

"Ciel, send me there... Please! I will take some time while you try to repair the system!"

"That's too dange-"

"Please! Otherwise, Zero will be killed... I don't want himm dead because for my fault!"

"Iris... Ok, Jaune, Rouge! Send Iris to Area Z-3079!"

"Understood, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"3, 2, 1, Operation complete!"

Iris was sent to the destroyed city and blocked a giant orb with her purple beam of energy, then she rushed at Omega.

"Iris?"

'That reploid... The new ally of resistance?' Thought Harpuia.

"I'll fight Omega while Ciel will repair the transport system! Try to recover your strenght until that!"

"Grooowl... I... Iris? GROOOOWL!"

 **Yeah, things are getting interesting now, will Iris perish? Will she handle the golden devil for a good amount of time? If so, will Linette and Iris meet? And Stay tuned on "Lost in Neo Arcadia" and you will know OwO Oh, I thanks ZeroMidNight (from deviantart) who "suggested" me Female Solider's name, Linette :3**


	5. Omega vs Iris

The two reploids were staring each other, waiting the right moment to attack. It was good, more time Iris managed to resist, less high would've been the danger for Zero and Harpuia.

"Iris, what you think you're doing?"

"Groow... Iris... Graaaaw!"

"Iris please, don't do stupid things! He is t-"

"GRRAAAAA"

Omega took his sword and tried to slash Zero, but Iris grabbed the giant, golden hand giving Zero the time to run away. "You cared so much about me... And I'm going to return you the favor!" The reploid girl dodged Omega's other hand and shooted a beam, right in the chest. It seemed to work, the giant enemy growled in pain, but the fight just began and Omega slashed the armor, which freed some little droids, destroyed by three rings of energy created by one of Omega's hands.

"Grrrarrr!"

Omega slashed the armor again, and this time the purple gem went out of that armor, and Omega tried to hit it instead of Iris.

'What? How can he know about my weak spot?'

Iris and the gem surrounded Omega and fired together, but the grey was prepared and with the sword blocked the beam of the armor, and with the other hand the beam from the gem.

"Ciel, who much time you need?" Asked Zero.

"The recovering is at 18%!"

"Damn. Harpuia, can you move?"

"Argh, don't you dare to pity me!" Replied the green guardian, trying to stay on his foots.

"Don't be stupid, pride now is useless."

"You d-don't know... Anything... Gah." Harpuia fainted.

"Harpuia!"

"Tee hee, the big green can't help you anymore."

"Tee hee, the guardian can't help you anymore."

"Wanna a rematch?"

"You have no energy, stop trying to fool us!"

"Yeah you're too tired, stop trying to fool us!"

"Who says that you can fight better than me? The explosion must have inflicted some damage to you too"

"Eheh, you'll see, fake reploid."

"Eheh, you'll see, bad reploid."

The two elfes combined their bodies again, and Zero prepared to fight them again. Meanwhile, Weil was checking the situation with a monitor.

"That's strange... Mmhh."

"How is Omega doing-ng?"

"Something must be happened on the battlefield."

"Why?"

"It seems that Omega managed to discover the weak spot of the new member of the resistance, but after that..."

"What happened-d?"

"Omega has some problem fighting the enemy, I'm worried about that."

"We don't know how h-h-he is strong... And if Om-Omega is defeated, Prea a-a-and Crea will be obliterated as well. Tell Omega and Baby Elf-f-fes to reterate, it's time to proceed-d-d with phase two of my plan."

"Understood Master X. Omega, can you hear me?"

"Grrr... Lord Weil?"

"Came back here with the baby elfes, now!"

"Urgh... Elfeeeeees!"

"Uh?" Prea and Crea divided.

"Grrr... Back... To base... Graaar!"

"What? We gained the upper hand."

"Why? We gained the upper hand."

"Grrrrrrr!"

Omega's growl was more intense, scaring the elfes forcing them to follow him, then they teleported away.

"What just happened?" Said Iris confused.

"I don't know. They were even winning..."

"Zero, the recovering is at 75% now!"

"Hurry up Ciel, otherwise Harpuia won't make it."

"Roger!"

After a while, Ciel managed to trasport the three reploids at the base and Harpuia was immediatly sent to the maintenance room.

"What Weil did... It's just horrible! And you Zero, don't do ever again such dangerous things like this."

"I'll think about it."

"Sorry to interrupt you but... Who is this Weil? And who is the reploid I fought?"

"Oh yeah, Iris doesn't know about them."

"Omega it's a reploid that I fought a bit before you came here. Weil is his creator, they're helping Copy-X in his battle againt us".

"Still this doesn't help me?"

"What you mean?" Asked both.

"He seemed to know all my attacks and weaknesses."

"Then why did he escaped in first place? If he knows you and Zero so well, why he always run away?"

"Maybe it's part of Weil's plan." Replied Zero.

"Yeah."

"By the way Iris, I thought I told you to stay here."

"But..."

"Why did you ignored my order?"

"Isn't obvious? I tried to save you!"

"Iris is right Zero, without her, you and Harpuia wouldn't make it."

"... Iris, if you want to join me, promise me you will be more careful."

"Oh Zero..."

"So? Answer me!"

"Yes sir!"

Finally Zero seemed to trust Iris, and she was really glad of that.

"I'm going to rest now, you'd better do the same."

"Ok."

"If you want, I can show you the base. You didn't have so much time, between the battle with Hellbat, your upgrade and this very battle." Added the blonde girl.

"Thanks Ciel."

"Will you going with us Zero?"

"I have some buisness."

"I see. Follow me Iris."

When Ciel scorted Iris, Zero went in another room: Linette's, the red haired reploid girl opened the door.

"Oh Zero! What happened?"

"I had to stop Omega, Harpuia and Iris helped me."

"Oh..."

"Are you sad?"

"Uh? No, why would I?"

"Because Iris helped me, right?"

"Ugh..."

"Listen, she is just my partner in the mission. And as she said, she was just my navigator, like Ciel. There's nothing between us."

"Zero... You..."

"And besides, I actually not trust her at one hunderd percent."

"That's pretty cruel."

"Perhaps..."

Meanwhile, Cerveau was having an hard time studying Harpuia. "Mmmhhh... What a complicated reploid..." But a big orb appeared in front of him, and Cerveau felt the same sensation from the other time, and fell asleep. Then the orb went near to Harpuia... And a mysterious figure was saw in his mind.

"Whoa... What is happening?"

"Let me help you."

"Are you Master X?"

"It's not important who I am. You have to help Zero in time."

"In time?"

"A powerful evil is coming and Zero won't make it alone."

"So what? I am a Neo Arcadian, I will never join Zero!"

"I'm begging you Harpuia, Zero is alone now."

"I thought Zero found an ally... Iris."

"It's a complicated thing, but I can assure you that she won't be able to help Zero by herself... Please, the world needs you."

"So I should betray Master X... This is what you are saying to me?"

"If you want to stop Weil, I'm afraid there's no choice."

"But..."

"Listen." The figure put an hand on Harpuia's shoulder. "You will find a way to see your Master free from Weil's control, trust me on that. But now you... No, we must focus on the same mission."

"..."

"The scientist of the resistance will be able to finish the work I have started."

"What work?"

"You'll see by yourself."

The figure faded and Harpuia saw something... What that a... smile? Meanwhile, Omega and had a conversation and the old man was kinda upset.

"So my best creation, why did you suppress your power against that purple reploid? It's almost like you didn't want to kill him."

"Grrr... Studying enemy... Grrar... No need worry, Lord Weil."

"Well I AM worried about this."

"Grar..."

"Lord Weil." A white reploid interrupted the two. "Master X is waiting you."

"Hmmm... Omega, we'll talk about that later."

'... Iris... Zero...'

 **Phew, I finally finished the fifth chapter :D Omega... We all know what was his reaction... Right? RIGHT?**


	6. Harpuia's departure

"Ok, now listen to me. I know that your job is complicated... BUT THIS DOESN'T ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP EVERY TIME YOU GET TIRED!"

"Ehm, take it easy Ciel." Iris tried to calm the girl.

"Er... I swear, I don't know what happened!"

"Gah... Cerveau, you are such an irr-"

"This is the base of the resistance I guess."

Under Ciel and Cerveau's eyes, Harpuia entered in the commander room.

"Harpuia!"

"You are the reploid that helped Zero?!"

"I suppose you are his new friend, Iris am I right?"

"Uhm yeah. N-Nice to meet you... Harpuia."

"Where is Zero?"

"Right behind you, I heard Ciel screaming."

"Duh..."

"Wow, you are really a die hard reploid Harpuia."

"Why did you saved me in first place? Are you expecting to recuit me in your group?"

"Considering that I and Iris are the only major warriors of the resistance, maybe you're right."

"Try to understand my words, Zero... I will join you only because I have to save Master X. Once Weil will dissapear, we won't have pity for you mavericks!"

"Zero is not a maverick!" Iris protested.

"I will take care of this, Iris."

"Zero..."

"You are very kind to join us Harpuia, thank you." Said Ciel.

"Hmpf. I just want to avoid what happened with your former commander."

"About that, Harpuia..."

Before Zero could finish, Neo Arcadia broke the system again and Zero ordered Rouge to let it through. The screen showed Weil and Copy-X, who wasn't amazed at the sight of Harpuia, who instead couldn't say a word.

"What he have h-h-here, a new girl in the resistance? I guess you are-re the new member of the re-resistance, am I right?"

"What do you want?" Asked Zero.

"We'd like to talk with your blonde friend." Weil answered. "You see, she created a new source of energy, eheheh."

'The Ciel System' Thought both Zero, Iris and even Harpuia.

"And so?"

"We ask you to surrender and give us your power, with the Dark Elf we will be able to create a new, infinite source of energy. Do you know what this means? We can solve this crisis in a blink of eye, and put the end of this useless conflict!"

"C-Ciel," Continued the blue ruler. "a single word from you w-w-will bring the peace in the world."

"I... I can't trust you!"

"What?"

"You were ready to sacrifice human lifes just to obtain the Dark Elf. Ciel System was created to allow humans and reploids to live together! I will not give it to you!"

"Is that s-so, Ciel? Hmpf! You have the mon-nopoly of energy, and Zero... A reploid with insane fighting skills... You ar-are nothing than filthy extremists."

"How about you, X?" Iris said. "Just for this so called Dark Elf and me, you used a missle destroying a city under your protection! And worst of all, you didn't even warned the humans there, like this gre-"

"Hush Iris!"

"But Zero..."

Copy-X watched them, expecially Iris and Harpuia. That girl was not only strong enough to handle Omega, but was very entertaining. The copy chuckled leaving the brunette confused.

"You are as intresting as Z-Zero you know? But you have o-o-only the version of the resistance, you should listen our re-re-reasons too."

"..."

"Ciel, for all this time, I was holding back-ck because a human, you, were there. But now I will show you my power-r, and you'll get destroyed along with your mavericks! Weil, close the comunication-tion."

"Master X, WAIT!"

Then the screen turned normal again, with an horrifed Ciel and a shocked Harpuia. His master was really changed, all for Weil's fault.

"Dammit... That Weil..."

"Harpuia, how long do you plan to act like your precious master cares about you? He didn't even tried to save you from Omega, he didn't cared about your presence here, in the base of his enemies!"

"Zero... You..."

"And, I'm sorry to tell you this Harpuia, but the master that you always served, is just a copy of the the real X."

"Shut up! I don't care about your words, I will save Master X from Weil's brainwash!"

"So you don't belive X is just a copy?"

"No I don't."

"Can I say something?" Asked Iris.

"Uh?"

"Even if we weren't best friends, I knew X. He wasn't so harsh, and I heard your master did cruel things even before Weil's appereance. That's why this base exist in first place."

"Are you saying that Zero is right? Fine, think what you want, I don't care at all." And he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Asked the crimson warrior.

"I just remembered that Leviathan and Fefnir are still knocked out, and if Master X have changed so much, he could use them against me. I will not lose my brothers too."

"And you think Neo Arcadia is going to let you take them?"

"In that case I'll use bad manners." And ignoring any other word, he went for his way.

"Ohw... I thought he would've join us..."

"Harpuia is a very proud guy, Iris, and he is in a terrible situation. His master is a cruel reploid, helped by an even more cruel scientis, and worst of all, I think Copy-X banished him from his army."

"Why he would?"

"Maybe because he and his brothers got defeated by me several times."

"That is something that Sigma would do."

"Who is Sigma?"

"Well, Sigma was your greatest enemy. I guess you defeated him, I dissaperead before I could know anything."

"You still have to tell me what happened to you."

"Ugh... We don't have time for that..."

"Iris," Said Ciel putting an hand on Iris' shoulder. "We are ready to help you, you mustn't fear anything with us." She ended with a smile.

Ciel's words were conforting, yeah, but what would've be Zero's reaction at the truth? Zero killed both her and her brother: the Colonel of the Repliforce, how could she tell him certain things in the middle of this new war?

And Ciel? She always thought Zero as a protector, she surely wouldn't trust her, no, probabily anyone would trust at those words. Sure, that wasn't Zero's fault but... Well, sooner or later he would've get his memories back, so it was better to tell him now.

"Well, I told you about a militia force called Repliforce right?" The two nooded. "One day, the colonel of that group was accused to be a group of mavericks, and the colonel decided to rebel against humans. The colonel was none less than my brother."

"What? Your brother?! So you wer-"

"Ciel, let finish her."

"After the rebellion, all member of the Repliforce were officially considered as mavericks and the first priority was to take them down. And..."

But just when Iris was going to finally tell everybody the truth, Rouge and Jaune interrupted her warning about a new attack from Neo Arcadia. The enemies would've attack the base from three different zones: the Twilight Desert, the Forest of Anatre and the Front Line Ice Base.

"I guess we'll have to settle this later." Said Zero. "Jaune, breif us about the Twilight Desert."

"We have detected Neo Arcadian units moving through the Southern desert. Their boss seems to be Anubis Necromancess V."

"Him again? Good job two of you, now he know how to move. Iris, get ready!"

"Yes sir! How about Harpuia?"

"He is not a priority now, and I am sure he will be fine. He is the strongest of the guardians."

"I understand. Rouge, Jaune, send us to the desert."

"Understood. Get ready, 3... 2... 1... Transfer complete!"

'Be save... Both of you.'

As the two were sent to the desert, Zero told Iris about Anubis: he was the pupil of Fighting Fefnir, another guardian of X. His weakeness was the fire, and his attacks were based off undead stuff, like summoning phanteons by the sand, or attacking with elecric graves.

"Before we begin the mission, I suggest you to wear your armor. Otherwise, someone would recognize you."

"Right!"

As the girl actived her armor, Zero and Iris started to explore the desert that seemed to be endless. As expected by Jaune and Rouge, many Phanteons were waiting them along with little flying mavericks. Zero took the normal troops while Iris attacked the air group, and in the middle of the fight, Iris found a little pink sphere.

"I see you found a Cyber-elf" Said Zero slashing a Phanteon.

"Cyber-elf?"

"I'll explainen after the mission. Look behind you!"

Iris turned and saw some elicopters with some Phanteons inside them. They shooted at her with thier bazookas but the girl easily dodged the missles and countered with her power beam.

Meanwhile, a reploid was watching the fight with some flying bots along with him. He didn't say anything, he was thinking.

'Is this the right thing? ... No, I have to obey and trust my Master, no matter what!' "Soliders! You will do as planned and if will be necessary, we will do as our Master said! Is that clear?" The units prepared them busters. "Good, now let's go!"

 **Sorry about the unforgivable late guys but a Wild Laziness apperead and the attacks were super effective D: now, who is this mysterious reploid? What is his goal? Let's find out in the next episode of Lost In Neo Arcadia, R &R folks! Tell me if there's some writing error, I am writing this fast because I will be absent or a week, mah 18th birthday is coming :D**


	7. Friend or Foe? A new ally!

Zero and Iris continued their mission in the desert, slashing and shooting all the robots who tried to block them. They had to stop when a giant robotic worm emerged from the sand, attacking the duo with his missles, helped by many other flying phanteons."

"You take the air troup as usual, I'll handle this guy." Said Zero switching his saber with his buster.

The girl did as Zero commanded and started to fight the new army, taking it without much effort while the legend easily dodged the missles from the worm and managed to shoot inside the mouth of the giant enemy with a charged shot, but it seemed undamaged.

The robotic maverick growled and the sand started to move near to the worm, taking Zero with it. "Rats!" He said after being hit by a physical attack from his enemy. "How can I damage it?" ... "I got it... Iris! When you are finished with them, try to distract this worm!"

"Roger!" Iris sent her droids in order to fight the army, then she shooted at the maverick making him turn to her. "Try with me, giant maverick scrap!" The girl faced the enemy and stared to dodge some missles, but the worm was fast and hit her with another physical attack, sending her away.

But it hadn't the time to focus on Zero: the crimson reploid had jumped and went inside its mouth with his sword, using Hellbat's ability to damage him more than normal. When Iris returned, Zero had another Cyber-elf in his hands, and he let it go.

"Are you ok Zero?" She said, seeing some scraths in his armor.

"Yeah, I faced more dangerous things than this. And we are lucky, there is a door for the Cyberspace."

"Cyberspace? What is that?"

"The Cyberspace is a world while all the Cyber-elfes uses immediately all thier effects. There, the enemies we defeat gives us more energy so we can recharge. But it has a limit and corrputs my ability to copy the skills of the enemy I defeat."

"But you already defeated Anubis Necromancess, right?"

"Yeah but there's a problem, I discovered this ability after the fight with Copy-X, and still, some weeks ago I faced a powerful reploid with the power of the Dark Elf: Elpizo. I had to use all my strenght and after the fight I lost all my extra abilities."

Iris umderstood that his partner was hit by an amnesia, but how could Zero forget everything about himself? He didn't even remember Sigma, who made them fight. "... Anyway, what should we do?"

"You should go in the Cyberspace, so you will collect enough energy for us."

"And how can I do? My armor is not meant for that."

Zero sighed and gived her a strange bottle. "Use this, it's called Subtank. It can contain enough energy to cure us if our damage is not critical."

"Wait, where did you find it? I never saw it before."

"When Cerveau was studing you. I used it to repair myself after the fight with Omega. Now go to the gate, I'll proceed in the real world."

"Wait! How do it function?"

"If you are at full strenght, just touch the energy dropped by your enemeis and it will sound. An higher sound will warn you that the subtank is full."

"I got it. Wait for me, Zero!" Said the brunette as she went in the Cyberspace.

Iris looked around and noticed that everything looked the same, just green. She saw Zero fighting his enemies, but probabily he couldn't see her, due to she being in another dimension.

Many Phanteons approched to Iris, just to be easily defeated by the armored reploid, and as Zero said, a lot of energy was dropped by the robots. Iris managed to heal herself and fill the energy tank by the 35%, even more when she defeated another little squad.

But she lost the sight of Zero, so she had to interrupt the process at the 80%, until she saw Zero again. The brunette followed the green proiection of his friend but a force of energy blocked her. Iris remembered that Zero told about the limit of the Cyberspace.

'Oh God, don't tell me I have to go back to the energy door.' Her fear was nullifed when her green eyes met another portal.

She went into it and reached Zero, who was talking to a flying reploid with a scepter. "What is happening, Zero? Is he Anubis?"

"That's right, little girl. I am Anubis Necromancess V!"

"Wait what? How do you know that Iris is a girl?" Zero asked, surprised.

"Oohh, we know some other things about her... The battle with Omega revealed some intresting things about her armor and its weakeness."

'So its clear, Omega knows a lot about me. But how? I never met him! Maybe is because of Weil? But that's impossible, Anubis referred to Omega.' Thought Iris. "Tell me the truth, are you on Sigma's side or something?"

"Sigma? Are you talking about that fool who died one century ago? Don't make me laugh! Omega, Master X and even the Guardians are far above that old scrap of metal. Now get ready, you will regret opposing Lord Weil, with your own lifes!"

From the sand, many Phanteons emerged and acted like Zombies, as Zero said before. As their first battle, Zero dodged both the Phanteons and the scepter of Anubis, trying to hit him. But the enemy was fast and went into the sand, and when Iris destroyed the last robots, two graves apperead.

"Fly up!" Commanded Zero before jumping to avoid the graves, without being hit.

Anubis emerged and Zero managed to hit him with a charged fire slash. But the boss didn't even flinched, in fact he pushed Zero away with an incredible strenght. "Zero!" "Argh! How can this be possible?"

"Ahahah! Do you really thought that I was the same of one year ago? Lord Weil knew my weakeness and inverted it!"

"Which means that you are weak against the ice now?"

"I was... Until YOU powered me up." Said Necromancess as he was surronded by the flames. "Now I can control both fire and electricity, and my power is doubled!"

"We can still beat you." Said Zero, turning in Normal Mode. "Get ready Iris!"

The duo attacked the Maverick who generated a force field with his new fire powers, blocking thier attacks. Then, Anubis throwed his scepter to Iris and managed to hit her, and he dodged a charged shot shooted by Zero, in the end he summoned another army of robots, this time with more phanteons.

The red reploid took care of them, while Iris faced Anubis in an air fight, full of beam, thunders and flames. Zero couldn't help Iris because of the powered phanteons who stopped him. "Get out of my way!" He slashed some enemeis, but he got hit by some zombies behind him.

"Zero, here!" Iris throwed the subtank to Zero, who managed to grab it. "Thanks, good job Iris!" He used the energy and at full power, he easily disposed of the entire army, but when he was ready to help Iris, the graves imprisoned Zero, and he couldn't get free even with his full strenght.

"Zero!" Iris hadn't the time to reach his, as Anubis hit her with an electric beam throwed by his scepter. "What a shame, if wasn't for Zero's mistake, you may would have a chance to defeat me."

"I am sure he will manage to get free, too bad he won't have the time to help me!" Said the girl while pointing her cannon at the enemy.

"Oohh, do you really think to win, all by yourself? You've got some nerve little girl, or maybe you're just a crazy one."

Before they could start the decisive round, Anubis saw two winged robots trying to detach the two graves. "What is happening?"

'They are phanteons.' Thought Iris. 'But they seems different.'

"Stop th-" Anubis got hit by a giant, robotic bird who slammed him into the ground. "Surrender now, Anubis Necromancess V!" Said the bird. "You are surrounded and my troups overwhelmed yours!"

"Argh! What are you doing, Aztec Falcon?"

"Hyaaaa!" Zero attacked Anubis and managed to slash him, making him split in two pieces.

"Ugh! You traitor... You will... Pay... And Zero... Your legend will be forgotten... Forever!" After his last words, Anubis exploded, and the graves with him.

"Zero, you are alive!" Iris reached him.

The crimson warrior and Aztec looked each other, without say a word. After some longe minutes, Zero said. "I bet Harpuia sent you here."

"That's right, Master Harpuia ordered me to join the resistance until the fight against Weil will end."

"I never expected something like that from him. Where is he now?"

"He is searching for Master Fefnir and Master Leviathan, he said he will contacts us later."

"Hm, I see. Ciel, transfer us to the base, including Aztec Falcon."

 _"Are you sure about that, Zero?"_ Ciel was obviously worried about having that reploid in her base.

"If he will betray us, I will take care of him... Hurry up now."

"Y-Yes! 3... 2... 1... Transfer complete!"

And so, after the fight with Anubis Necromancess V, Zero, Iris and Falcon returned to the resistance base.

 **Ehy folks, how are you? Did you except this? I bet nope :P Atzec Falcon apperead in Zero 1 and Zero 2 and then he dissaperead leaving us without any information about this boss, so I decided to use him in this story. And yeah, I was quite shocked to see Anubis being immune to fire in Zero 3 D: but this change, became a good spot for my story ^-^ See ya later. R &R!**


	8. Filleeeer

**I will be honest with you guys, this episode is mostly Zero x Linette and big filler awaits you and the dialouge between Omega and Weil is predictable, but if you will read and support this chapter too... Thank you guys ;3**

"So, this is the base of the resistance." Said Aztec, watching around him.

"Yeah, one year after I beat you and your boss, Ciel changed place."

"I know that." Replid the flying reploid, annoyed by Zero's arrogance. 'Heck, I and Master Harpuia took Zero here and he dares to talk to me like that?'

"Just to let you know, Falcon, I don't completely trust you yet. If I'll find out that you are planning something against us, I will retire you personally."

"Tsk, unlike you mavericks, me and Master Harpuia have an honor. Anyway, I shouldn't fight Blizzack, my element is the lightning and his ice moves would destroy me."

"Blizzack? You mean that all guardians pupils are now with Weil and Omega?" Asked Zero

"Exactly, that old man is building his own empire by using Master X. Master Harpuia told me that."

Ciel interrupted them. "Well, I would suggest to all of you to rest for a bit, Anubis gived big troubles today. Aztec, I'll guide you around the base."

The falcon was annoyed but he followed the girl. "Well, I am going outside." Said Iris, leaving the commander room. That was strange but Zero didn't care, and went in the room 0A2, knoking at the door.

"Who's there?" Asked a girly voice.

"It's me, Zero." The door opened and Linette hugged Zero, taking him to her room. "So, what happened today?" She asked sitting in her bed.

"A lot of thing." Replied the legend. "I teached Iris how to use E-Tanks, we fought Anubis Necromancess V and Harpuia sent Aztec Falcon to help us."

"Atzec Falcon is our ally now? And are you sure we can trust him?"

"Harpuia won't betray us, at least not until Weil is defeated, along with Omega. Besides, if Aztec will attack us, I and Iris will destroy him."

Linette chuckled. "You are always so mean, Zero."

"Probably I am."

...

"Ehy... Zero..."

"What is it, Linette?" Zero asked, seeing that her expression changed. "Will we ever be able to live in peace? Without fighting?" She said

"I don't know." He replied coldly. "That's something Ciel or Iris would say... You are just like them."

"I-I am not like them at all!" She shouted angrly.

"You are very susceptible about them, aren't you?" Said Zero with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, legendary junk." She said, then she noticed something. "Did you just change your expression? Wow, maybe tomorrow you will laugh." And herself couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What's so funny about it?" Zero seemed annoyed a bit.

"Because." She stopped laughing. "You always have a serious face... Like now." The girl pointed at his face.

"And that's annoys you or something?"

"More than be annoyed... I'd like to see you smiling sometimes... But you know, that wouldn't be you." She chuckled again. "By the way, why did you came here?"

"I just wanted to see if you are ok." He said and he saw Linette turning away. "Ehy, did I say something bad?"

"N-No, not at all, I am just... Embarrassed, that's all. It's rare to see this side of you."

"Do you dislike this side of me?" Zero asked.

"No, actually I find it very... Uhm... Enjoyable. As I said, you are usually cool and you look emotionless." She looked at him, who was silent. "What's the matter, Zero?"

"Linette, you're right, I don't show any emotion and I know that is annoying for everyone around me. But it's because of my amnesia, everyone knows me and I don't know anyone... The original X, the Dark Elf, The Baby Elfes, Omega and now this Iris who seems to know everything about me, I can't help but think about it."

"I know, I wasn't criticizing you." She replied with a smile on her face. "And I am not annoyed by you." Zero blinked at those words. "Really?"

"Yeah." She went towards the crimson warrior. "How could I? You are my hero." Linette finished with a smile.

The master swordsman moved his green eyes away, feeling an unusual sensation on his face, then he heard a giggle. "You are cute when blushing." Zero looked at Linette and their lips met each other.

"Dar-rn-rn it!" Said Copy-X hitting a wall with his fist. "We were so close to d-d-destroy Zero and his blasted girlfriend! Weil's plan was perfect, Anubis had the ed-edge! And what happens? Happens that Harpu-pu-puia sent his minion to ruin everyth-th-thing!"

* * *

"M-Master X..." Replied a huge reploid. "Is really Harpuia betraying us?"

"No Blizzack Staggrof-f-f, he sent Aztec Falcon to kill Zero when suddenly th-th-that Iris used her charm to stop him!"

"... Are you sure about that?"

The blue ruler didn't say a word for ten seconds, then he sighed. "Get out of h-h-here, both of you."

"Me? I don't said anything wro-"

"OUT. OF. HERE. N-N-NOW!"

Blizzack and a fire monkey left the room, terrifed by their Master who now was absolutely livid. Not only Harpuia was giving him an hard time, but two of his major solider was a complete idiot. But Copy-X wasn't the only frustrated there: now that Iris became a real fighter, Weil was more determinated than ever to know about her.

"Omega, now listen to me. I want you to tell me everything you know about this new enemy! I won't leave you until I will be satisfed, understand?"

"Grrr... Enemy...?" From the giant, golden armor, a shadow went near to the scientist and stared him with its red eyes. "Iris is not an enemy... In fact, she can be even more useful than those two elf brats and the weak copy. Expecially now that her Zero lost every memory, the girl's feelings will brought her by our side."

"You mean that... The reploid Zero and this Iris had some relactionship before?" At those words, the mysterious reploid smirked. "I think I got this one. You see, before the Elf Wars, there was a militia force called Repliforce. The group decided to betray the humans and the two strongest Maverick Hunters stopped it, fighting the Colonel, the General and the sister of the Colonel. Can you guess who fought the last one?"

"... The Red Maverick Hunter, Zero..." Said Weil.

"Exactly" Replied the shadow. "The Hunter and the girl, Iris, were really close each other, but the Maverick King Sigma made them fight. She was killed after her brother faced the same fate."

"I see, that's why you hesitated in killing her... Again, am I right?"

The mysterious entity chuckled, and walked towards the Omega Armor. "Leave it to me, and you'll witness something far beyond your imagination." And the shadow went in the armor.


End file.
